


Attraction

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Evil Plans, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: The Black Guardian gives Turlough a new task.





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Black Guardian Trilogy (aka spoilers).

Lying on his bed, in a room that wasn't really his yet, Turlough felt locked up and trapped; especially since he was between a rock and a hard place. All he wanted to do was go home. Was that really so wrong? The Doctor _wasn't_ a bad person. Murder wasn't a fate he deserved, above all by someone like himself. 

"You forget that I am always with you, boy."

Turlough nearly screamed and fell off the bed when he saw that one of the masks one the wall has turned into the face of the Black Guardian, his master. 

"You keep failing me boy. Tell me, why do I keep giving you chances?"

The humanoid couldn't answer. His mouth felt so dry and he kept opening and closing it like a goldfish.

"Stop looking so stupid. I have come up with a plan for you to kill the Doctor. Consider this a freebie." The Black Guardian laughed.

"I _will_ kill him!" Turlough pleaded. "Just tell me what to do!"

"Seduce the Doctor." The Black Guardian ordered in his deep, gruff voice and cackled.

Turlough blinked, then blinked again. "What? Are you nuts?"

"I have never been _nuts_, boy! I've watched you charm the Doctor. If you seduce him, he will be under your control, _then_ you can finally kill him! _This_ is your last chance boy! Seduce the Doctor!"

"Wait! I can't—"

But the Black Guardian's face was gone, the tribunal mask was back to normal. Angry, Turlough let out a guttural cry and ripped the mask off the wall and threw it across the room.

♥

The Doctor was fiddling with the controls of the console even though he should have gone to bed hours ago. He was too bust thinking of Nyssa. Losing companions tended to cause him some insomnia.

The Time Lord's head shot up when he heard a light knocking sound. He whipped his head around and his eyes widened. Turlough was leaning against the doorway, still wearing his school uniform and with his jack slung over his shoulder. The red head looked… handsome. 

"Turlough, you should be asleep." The Doctor turned back to the console.

"I uh, thought you could use some company." His light footsteps treaded closer.

"And how did you know I was awake and in the console room, hm?" 

Turlough stopped beside him, brushing his freckled hand on top of the Doctor's. "Lucky guess."

The Doctor tried to ignore the humanoid's hand. "Ah, yes. Well… um." He coughed. "Are you settling into your room well?"

"As well as can be expected." Turlough gave a sly smile. "But I am rather lonely at night."

"Ah." The Doctor wasn't thick in the head. He knew where his was going.

"Perhaps," Turlough looked at him through lustful eyes, his face already flush, "you could keep me company?" One of his hands grabbed the Doctor's crotch while the other grabbed a fistful of the Doctor's long blonde hair, and pulled the Time Lord forward in a kiss.

&hearts:,

Turlough crept back to his room around five in the morning. He couldn't get the bitter taste of cum out of his mouth. But if he had to admit it to himself, he kind of liked it, because the taste was of _his_ Doctor. Oh God, what was he thinking?

"Indeed!" Roared the Black Guardian, "What are you thinking?"

Turlough jumped in surprise. " I, I did as you asked!"

"Half-assed!" The Guardian sneered. "You didn't kill him, boy."

"Give me time!" The humanoid begged.

"I've given you so much time. Why should I give you more?"

Turlough racked his mind. "If I get closer to the Doctor, the more pain it will cause him emotionally when I do kill him! So please, give me time!"

The Black Guardian thought it over for a brief second. "I'll give you one more chance, boy." And then he was gone.


End file.
